Dragon Ball Z: Celku Saga
by Verkohltes
Summary: A unique story, with battles done by the game Budokai. Rating may go up. Pg-13 for some swearing.
1. Fights 1 through 10

Dun own DBZ. -------- 1 year after Cell's defeat, the world had once again become peaceful... Episode #1: The day the Earth stood still. Gohan, Chichi, and the new baby, Goten, who had been conceived before Goku died. "Bwahahahahaaaa!" Radditz appeared out of nowhere!!! :O "Eeeek!"Chichi screamed, as Radditz slunk behind her, preparing a blast. "What the!?" Gohan stepped back. "Make a move, and your family dies!" Radditz laughed. "..." Gohan sighed, and put his head down. Smack! Suddenly, Krillin appeared, and knocked Radditz out of the way. Gohan grabbed his family, and took them to safety. "Hah!" A red aura went around Radditz. "I hope you'll notice, I've become much stronger!" Radditz flicked his wrist, knocking Krillin's head off, with out even touching it!! "!!!" Gohan charged Radditz, with out thinking of the circumstances.  
  
Fight #1: Teen Gohan VS Radditz Area: Valley planes Gohan starts out beating the hell out of Radditz, and landing in a Kamehameha. Radditz took the advantage for a while, as Gohan began fighting sloppily. Gohan once again began winning, beating Raditz to the ground. Raditz couldn't get an attack in, as Gohan beat on him.. Gohan let loose a Kamehameha, taking him down to the red, while he was still in the green! Raditz began to get the advantage again, but when Gohan went SSj, Raditz had no hope,and was quickly beaten.  
  
So Gohan went to find the others, so they could wish for the Krillin to be revived. While flying, he saw a mammoth human come up from the water. Gohan landed a punch right on the it's stomach, but it didn't effect him. The ground then came at Gohan... Fight #2: Teen Gohan VS #16 Area: Islands Gohan began hurting #16, but neither had a real advantage. Gohan used a JackHammer fist, and began to seriously damage #16. #16 got in quite a few attacks, damaging Gohan pretty badly, but Gohan blocked most of the attacks. #16 bashed Gohan in to the air, and Gohan bashed #16 to the ground, and the two fought evenly. Gohan went back down, and kicked #16 in to the air, who quickly went back down. Gohan SSj, and began beating on #16. #16 began to beat the hell out of Gohan, but he reflected a ki attack, and injured #16 badly. #16 got in a few more hits, and then let loose a rocket punch, injuring Gohan further, but he was still losing horribly to Gohan. Gohan got in a few more hits, and finally beat #16.  
  
Gohan landed at the Kame house, and told everyone what happened. But...Zarbon appeared!! Yamcha smirked, and stepped up to bat.  
  
Fight #3: Yamcha VS Zarbon! Area: Islands They start off evenly, but Zarbon begins to get in a few hits. Yamcha evens it out, but Zarbon still is winning. They take off, high above the ground, still battling, very evenly. They both go in to the yellow zone, and Yamcha rams Zarbon, and reflects quite a few ki blasts. They're still almost completely even. Yamcha appears to get the upper hand, both of them in the red, though Zarbon's life bar is almost half gone,while Yamcha's still at the brim! Yamcha is overloaded with attacks from Zarbon, but quickly sends a ki blast in to his side, opening him up for a combo, giving Yamcha the win!!  
  
And so, Gohan and Yamcha flew off, flying over the water. But suddenly, a quick blast came at Gohan's heart! Yamcha got in the way, and it hit his leg, mangling it badly. "Who did that!?" Gohan growled. "Only me..." Some smacked Yamcha, and he went spiraling in to the water. Then, Frieza appeared! "You!? B...but I though Trunks killed you!" Frieza wagged his finger. "Nope. I'm still alive." He said. "Then... I'll finish you for good!" Gohan said. And thus, the two began to fight...  
  
Fight #4: Gohan VS Frieza! Area: Islands Gohan began attacking Frieza, but he blocked every attack. Freiza sent Gohan in to the air, and fired a ki blast at him. But Gohan reflected the blast, and it hit Frieza! Freiza was moving too fast for Gohan to catch, but eventually he got a good hit in on Frieza's back, and pounded on it a few times, shooting a Kamehameha at him as well. Gohan got in a few more good hits, and another kamehameha! But, Frieza began to even the score...Frieza did a meteor attack, and smacked Gohan easily to the ground, and then charged him again. They continued fighting, completely evenly. They got in to the yellow health area, Frieza having a small advantage. Frieza managed to take the fight in to the air again, where he transformed in to his final form! Gohan took Frieza down a notch, beating on him and finishing it with a Kamehameha. Gohan got Frieza in to the red health, but they're still relatively even. Gohan did a jack hammer fist, bringing Frieza down in to his normal form. He still beat around Frieza, and did yet another Kamehameha. Gohan got in a few more hits, and sent Frieza to the ground.  
  
"No...you half saiya-jin..." Frieza said, laying on the ground defeated. "Hah...why are you back? And Radditz? And Zarbon? What's going on here, Frieza!?" Frieza laughed, letting his body spread apart. "I AM STRONG!!" Another voice rang out, as a hand grabbed Gohan, pulling him up. "Aah!" Gohan cried, looking to Nappa. "Strong..." Nappa pulled Gohan up. "Some times, you need back up..." Frieza laughed. "Back up!? After this, I'll become your commanding officer!" Nappa said, nodding solemly. Frieza laughed again. "You thing they'll believe you!?" Nappa put up his hand. "If I make look like you were killed, then yeah! HAHAHA!" Frieza gasped. "You...bastard!!" Gohan struggled, but couldn't get free from Nappa's grip. "Hyaah!" Nappa crashed Gohan in to a boulder, shattering it, and injuring Gohan. "Now, Frieza, you DIE!!" Nappa fired a blast at Frieza, but he dodge rolled out of the way. "Die! Death beam!" Frieza fired the blast, smashing Nappa's armor off, and letting Gohan out of his grip. "Aw shit!" Nappa cried.  
  
Battle #5: Gohan VS Nappa. Area: Islands. Gohan began effortlessly beating on Nappa, firing a Kamehameha. Nappa could bearly get a hit in, Gohan was so easily beating on him. Nappa was already in the yellow zone, while Gohan had taken but one hit! Next Gohan used an instant Killquick, racking up even more damage! Nappa began getting in a few hits, and charged up a break cannon, but Gohan stopped him, and used a Kamehameha! Going under a high kick, Gohan used a jackhammer, doing extensive damage to Nappa. Gohan got in a kamehameha, getting Nappa to the brink of death, but Nappa got in a few hits, and a break cannon, injuring Gohan a little. With one final upper cut, Nappa was knocked to the ground.  
  
Just as Gohan was about to get that final hit in, a blast shot through both Gohan's and Nappa's stomachs. "Wha...?" Nappa groaned, his eyes turning green. "Oooogh..." Gohan fell to his knees. "Yes! Haha! Too perfect!" Frieza laughed, putting his hand down. "NOOOOOOO!" Nappa exploded, knocking Gohan out...  
  
Yamcha washed up on the island, his leg mangled. He saw what happened, also..."Where's GOhan? UH-OH!" Yamcha flew off.  
  
"ooogh...where am I?" Gohan looked up, to see Goku's figure..."..." Gohan fell unconscious again.  
  
Yamcha landed back at the kame house, where he told everyone what happened. Tien and #18 were there too! "What!? KRILLIN'S DEAD!? NOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL HIM!!" #18 flew off. "Woah! I'll go find Piccolo, you wait here while you heal!" "Ok." Yamcha nodded, and began to rest.  
  
Tien flew off, and went to Kami's look out, where he saw Nail! "What!? Are you that Nail I've heard about!?" Nail laughed. "No! I'm the darkside to Nail...and I've hidden Piccolo somewhere!" "You ass! I'll stop you!"  
  
Fight #6: Tien VS Piccolo(Nail) Area: Kami's look out Nail starts out beating Tien, getting in a Destructive wave, and bringing his life down quickly... Tien began to get even with Nail, and then got a very tiny upperhand. Tien knocked Nail straight off the lookout, doing a lot of damage to! Tien began to beat on Nail even more, firing a Dodompa. Nail got in another destructive wave. And another, doing a lot of damage to Tien. Even more destructive waves! But Tien gets in a combo of attacks, and wins!!  
  
Tien flies up to the lookout, and finds Piccolo in the hyperbolic time chamber. He tells him about Gohan's crisis, and the two fly off right away!  
  
Meanwhile, In other world, Krillin met up with Goku... "Goku! Great to see you again..." He frowned. "Krillin!? How did you die!?" Goku asked. "I got killed by...Radditz!" Krillin said. "Woah...King Kai! What's going on at Earth!?" King Kai frowned. "It's not Earth that I'm worried about..." "Huh?" Goku asked. "Well, you see...there was a planet in the South Quadrent called Reiki. The planet was full of geniuses, able to do almost anything with their technology! But it seems like a man has taken over that planet, and has been creating extremely powerful androids...that man calls him self..." King Kai paused. "Yeah, King Kai?" Goku asked. "Goku." King Kai finally let out. "Goku!?" Krillin blinked. "Wow...he was using my name?" Goku asked. "Yes...and It gets even worse." King Kai said. "The man's description is to be that of a yong man, with black hair, that's exactly like yours. The higher ups don't know what to this, and are considering putting you in to HFIL!" "WHAT!?! GOKU GO TO HELL!?" Krillin yelled. "Aw, man..." Goku sighed. "But, wait, there's a way! I can bring you back to life...for... a week. Then you can go clear your name!" Goku grinned. "Alright!"  
  
#18 flew across the sky, but what she soon saw stopped her in her tracks...#19! "I thought you were dead..." #18 clenched her teeth. #19 laughed, and charged #18.  
  
Fight #7: #18 VS #19 Area: Rocky Mountains #18 began punching the hell out of #19, and then did an energy field! #19 got in a few hits, and then did a photon shot. #18 got #19 in to the yellow zone... #19 got in a few more hits, evening things. #18 did even more attacks, and with a power blitz, tossed #19 in to the ground. #18 then smacked #19 in to a mountain, and came after him. #19 hit the ground with only a sliver of life left... #19 got in a few good hits, with a photon shot. And another photon shot. Wow!! #19 actually was able to beat #18 with another photon shot!  
  
#19 grabbed #18, and fly off...  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was training in his house... CRASH!!! Suddenly...Hercule appeared!? "What...the hell are you doing in my house!? DIE HUMAN!!"  
  
Fight #8: Vegeta VS Hercule Area: Cell games ring. Hercule started off with an attack that knocked Vegeta to the ground. Hercule's body began...ticking strangely. Hercule did his Critical attack, smacking Vegeta to the ground... Another critical attack... it seemed like Vegeta couldn't keep up with Hercule! Hercule did a Miracle bomber on Vegeta, nearly killing him. And with two more hits...Vegeta...lost...to Hercule!!  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!" Vegeta screamed, falling over. "What the hell!?" Piccolo and Tien landed by Vegeta. "HAhaha!" "It might be like that Nappa and Frieza-robots that Yamcha told me about..." Tien growled. "Right! I'll take care of this!"  
  
Fight #9 Piccolo VS Hercule Area: The cell games ring. Hercule began dominating Piccolo, using a dynamite kick! Piccolo can't land a hit on Hercule, as he lands yet ANOTHER Dynamite kick!! Piccolo used a destructive wave, but it seemed all for naught...Hercule went in to high tension, and began to beat on Piccolo even more! Hercule knocked Piccolo in to the ring, doing a lot of damage. Two more hits, and Piccolo's k.oed...  
  
Hercule rose his foot to squash Piccolo, but Tien got in the way. "It's over, Hercule-bot!!"  
  
Fight #10: TienVS Hercule Area: Cell games ring. They start off evenly. Hercule getting of a critical attack. Tien and Hercule fought more, Tien getting in a Ki Blast Cannon. Hercule got the advantage, getting Tien in to the red area. He got in a dynamite kick, and it looked like Tien was done for! But Tien got in a Jack Hammer fist, badly injuring Hercule! But, with a critical attack, Tien was smacked to the ground.  
  
It looked like it was all over for the Z fighters... All of them were down...when suddenly, Hercule began to over heat... "Woah!" Tien gasped, as Hercule went out in a gigantic explosion, killing Tien!! "Woah!!" Piccolo gasped. 


	2. Fights 11 though 20

Vegeta and #16 stood off on the island. "You were the peace loving one, right?" #16 frowned. "Not....anymore." He said in his monotone voice. "Heh...alright. Let's go!"  
  
Fight #11: Vegeta VS #16!  
  
Area: Islands  
  
They start out punching, #16 getting in a rocket punch. Vegeta smacked him away, hard. #16 began getting in quite a few hits, smacking Vegeta in to the air. #16 easily beats on Vegeta, getting him to the yellow, while #16 is still in the green. Vegeta began getting in quite a few attacks, going Super Saiyan and then using a Galic Gun. #16 smacked Vegeta a bit, knocking him out of Super Saiyan. Vegeta then did a nose dive crash. They began to fight perfectly even, neither having an upper hand. Vegeta got in another Nose Dive Crash,doing some damage. After a few punches to the chest, it's over!!  
  
Vegeta smashed #16 in to with a ki blast, and laughed, going after #17.  
  
Mean while, Yamcha and #19 were facing off. "Hah! You're going down, whitey!" "Shut up." #19 got ready to fight.  
  
Fight #12: Yamcha VS #19!  
  
Area: Islands  
  
They start off evenly... But, #19 gets in a Photon Shot, tipping the odds in his favor. Yamcha does a Kame Hameha, but it doesn't change much. #19 tries to use another Photon Shot, but Yamcha knocks him away. And they take to the air, #19 still having a great upper hand. Yamcha began doing better, and got in a wolf slice fist, almost evening things. Yamcha did a Tiger Jackhammer fist, and both of them were completely equal in health, both in the red zone. #19 did a rolling crush. They both began to figh evenly for a second, but Yamcha began beating on #19... But Then #19 did another Rolling CRUSH!!! But, with one more kick, #19's was K.O.ed.  
  
"See my wolf fang fist!?" Yamcha was about to do the wolf fang fist on #19, but changed his mind for one reason or another, tossing #19 in to the water. "Now what...?"  
  
High above the land, flew Piccolo and #18. "Why are you following #17's orders!?" Piccolo growled. "Because #17 is the beginning, and the end, my brother is..." Piccolo growled. "What did he do to you...? Do you remember Krillin?" "The annoying bald man? Who cares about him. #17 wants me to capture you, and that I will do." "Fine. I give up." #18 narrowed her eyes. "Fine, let's go." Both of them flew off.   
  
As they got to #17, Piccolo let out a smirk. "Heh...thanks for leading me here. Now I'm going to blow #17's head off once and for all!" "No way!" #18 got in the way of Piccolo. "Fine..." Piccolo cracked his neck.  
  
Fight #13: Piccolo VS #18!  
  
Area: Valley plains  
  
Piccolo starts out with a Destructive Wave, doing some damage to #18. But other wise, they seem to be very even. But, Piccolo soon gets an advantage. But #18 begins beating the crap out of him. And with an Energy Wave, Piccolo's seriously injured. But Piccolo goes sync with nail! Piccolo begins to even the score...But with a mix of Power blitz and energy field, #18 wins.  
  
#18 kicked Piccolo to the ground. "Dog!" Vegeta landed. "Heh...two more victims!" #18 sighed.   
  
Fight #14: #18 VS Vegeta!  
  
Area: Valley Plains  
  
#18 began beating Vegeta, using a powerblitz. Vegeta used a nose dive crush, doing some damage. #18 had a small advantage, but Vegeta went Super Saiyan! But, #18 still got in a Power Blitz, doing a lot of damage. #18 and Vegeta fought pretty evenly, but #18 did a Buster Swing, bring Vegeta to the Red Zone, while #18 was still in the upper Yellow Zone.  
  
Vegeta got knocked out of Super Saiyan, but still continued to fight. #18 did an energy field that did absolutely nothing to Vegeta. They went in to a burst mode, Vegeta winning and taking #18 down to the red zone.But #18 got in a barrage of attacks, beating Vegeta.  
  
"Pathetic." #18 laughed. "Let's go. Pick up the two losers." #17 flew off. "Yes, my lord." #18 picked up both Vegeta and Piccolo, and then flew after him.  
  
Mean while, the group finally landed on Reiki. It was desolate, with red gravel everywhere...  
  
"Strange place." Goku sighed. Tien nodded. A strange Dodoria clone walked up. "Hello, Goku, Krillin and Tien. Welcome to Planet Reiki...Your final resting place." Goku sighed, and got in to fighting position. "Let me do it..." Krillin got up to bat.  
  
Fight #15: Krillin VS Dodoria  
  
Area: Rocky mountain  
  
Krillin begins to beat on Dodoria, having an obvious advantage, but Dodoria gets in a few hits, but using his Dodoria Beam. Krillin easily beats Dodoria in to the red zone, taking both of them in to the air. Krillin next gave a powerful kick, tossing Dodoria through a mountain, and smack in to the ground. With one final punch to the gut, it's over.  
  
"Wooh! Kinda of tiring." Krillin laughed. Goku nodded, looking around him. "Oh great...more of them!" 5 more Dodoria clones appeared from the crevices of the mountains, and A Ginyu clone landed atop a small mountain. "Hahaha! So, you finally made it to this planet, eh? Fine. Let's see how you handle these guys!" The Dodoria closed in on the trio. "This isn't going to be easy..." Tien frowned. "We can take 'em..." Krillin laughed.  
  
Fight #16: Goku VS Dodoria  
  
Area: Rocky Mountain  
  
Dodoria quickly got in a dodoria beam, hardly injuring Goku, as he tossed Dodoria back a little. Goku and Dodoria began exchanging blows, deflecting Ki beams and the like. Goku eventually came out on top...  
  
"Wooh..." Goku got ready for his next fight.  
  
Fight #17: Goku VS Dodoria!  
  
Area: Rocky mountain  
  
Goku began beating on Dodoria, going to King Kai Fist X5. Goku was beating Dodoria senseless, but the giant pink oaf was still getting in a few hits. Goku had about %45 of his green bar left, while Dodoria was entering his red. Goku did a Dragon Throw, doing quite a bit of damage. Goku then did a KamehameHa, which didn't kill Dodoria. He then got in quite a few attacks, before Goku litteraly kicked Dodoria's head off.  
  
"Goku, let me take the next one." Tien urged. "No, I'm going to try to take the rest out, so you two can be at your full to fight the Ginyu clone." Goku panted a bit. "...Okay." Tien sighed.  
  
Fight #18: Goku VS Dodoria!  
  
Area: Rocky mountain  
  
They began to fight evenly, neither taking much damage. Goku smacked Dodoria in to the air. Dodoria began to get the small advantage with his Dodoria beam. Goku evened things quickly, but Dodoria did his Dodoria Typhoon!! Goku and Dodoria were fighting Evenly again, as Goku went in to King Kai Fist X10! Goku beat Dodoria in to the Red Zone, but a Dodoria Typhoon kicked him back to King Kai Fist X5. Dodoria used a Dodoria beam, and a few more attacks to beat Goku in to the Red Zone, but Goku did a KameHameHa, injuring Dodoria badly. Dodoria beat Goku in to the air. One more punch, and Dodoria was finished.  
  
Goku fell over, panting, his shirt torn a little. "Goku, please! We can finish these two!" Tien went over to Goku's side. "No...way. I can...do this!" Goku got up, charging the next Dodoria clone.  
  
Fight #19: Goku VS Dodoria!  
  
Area: Rocky Mountain  
  
They once again start off, fighting evenly, Dodoria having the very slight advantage. Dodoria got the upper hand...They both got in good hits, but Dodoria was definitely winning. Dodoria then got Goku in to the Red Zone!Goku then...WENT SUPER SAIYAN!But it was no use. Dodoria kicked Goku, and he fell over...  
  
"Goku!!!" Tien cried, beginning to charge over to his side. But, Ginyu got infront of him. "No you don't!" Ginyu laughed. "Grr..." Tien backed up.  
  
Fight #20: Tien VS Ginyu  
  
Area: Rock Mountain  
  
Tien started off with a Jack Hammer fist, sending Ginyu forward. Ginyu took the battle to the air, but Tien was still winning. Ginyu used a Milky Cannon, evening the score. Tien used a Jack Hammer fist, doing even more damage! They got in to Burst Mode, Ginyu winning. But, Tien still had a small upperhand. Ginyu used Ginyu strike, taking Tien down to the red zone. But, Tien used blast cannon, evening it a little. Then Tien used Dodompa, injuring Ginyu even further! Ginyu and Tien both got in their share of attacks, but Tien's dodompa almost finished Ginyu! Ginyu used Milky cannon, but Tien punched right through it...  
  
"This...fight...isn't...OVER!!!" Ginyu cried. "I think it is." Tien said, pointing his finger up. "Dodompa!" He shot his Dodompa directly through Ginyu's right shoulder, and right in to the Dodoria near Goku's head, killing it. "Ack!! You bastard!" Ginyu grabbed his shoulder, before smirking. "Heh...BODY CHANGE!" "WHAT!?" Ginyu shot a golden blast at Tien, enveloping both of them. And when it was done...Tien was Ginyu, and Ginyu was Tien!! :O 


	3. Fights 21 through 30

I don't own DBZ. =( --------- "Oh no!" Krillin lept back. "Haha! You're all gonna die!" Ginyu lept up, a ball of ki forming in his hand. "DIE!" Ginyu tossed the ball at the trio, but Tien kicked it back, the ball exploding in Ginyu's face. "Ack! Fine! I'm not used to this body...Dodoria, finish these guys!" Ginyu flew off. The Dodoria chuckled, walking up. Krillin stepped over to the Dodoria. "I hope I can do this..."  
  
Fight #21: Krillin VS Dodoria! Area: Rock Mountain Yeah, Krillin Starts out winning, but Dodoria gets the upper hand. Krillin then goes Unlock Potential, and begins to beat on Dodoria. Krillin then did his Destructo Disk, nearly putting Dodoria in the red zone!! Krillin and Dodoria fight intensely, but Krillin gets in a KameHameHa, putting Dodoria to rest!  
  
Tien sighed, resting. "Ugh, man...this is annoying as hell!" Krillin nodded, sitting down next to Goku. "You okay, there?" Goku nodded, sitting up. "I'll recover quickly. But we have to find Ginyu soon, before he gets too strong..." Tien once again nodded.  
  
The next day, everyone seemed to be healed, and traveling again. Suddenly, #17, #18, #16, Vegeta and Piccolo all land, surrounding the group. "I really hate this planet." Tien growled. "#18!?" Krillin blinked. "Shut up, bald man..." #18 said. "...huh..." Krillin said. "Vegeta, Piccolo, what's going on...?" Goku asked. "We are here to kill you. Isn't that right, master 18?" Vegeta said. "Right, Vegeta." #18 smirked. #17 laughed. "Yes, master 18, what shall us others do?" #18 shrugged. "Kill the other two, if you want..I don't care." #18 folded her arms. "Master 18!?" Tien blinked. "That is right! Master 18 is the beginning and the end!" #16 said. ""Piccolo...you too!?" Goku stepped back, only to bump in to #16. "Grr...""Yes, I obey Master 18's wishes...and they are to kill you!" "Now, master?" Vegeta asked. #18 nodded, and Vegeta and Piccolo charged Goku.  
  
Fight #22: Goku VS Vegeta! Area: Rock Mountain When they start out, Goku seems to have a small advantage over Vegeta, but nothing much.. But, Vegeta got the upper hand rather quickly.They then went in to burst mode...Vegeta won, and both of them were knocked in to the Yellow zone. Goku used a kamehameha, NEARLY taking Vegeta to the Red Zone, but Vegeta went Super Saiyan! Goku used Dragon throw, injuring Vegeta rather badly. Goku continued to beat on Vegeta, injuring him even further with a KameHameHa. Goku used an upper cut, knocking Vegeta out.  
  
Fight #23: Goku VS Piccolo! Area: Rock mountains. They almost immediately went in to burst mode, Goku winning. They fought extremely evenly. But, Goku went King Kai Fist X10, and began beating Piccolo. But, Piccolo did his Demon Round house, tossing Goku to the ground. Though, Goku already had Piccolo in to the red Area... Goku's kamehame ha missed, but Piccolo's destructive wave hit. Very, very hard, injuring Goku pretty badly. But, a quick Combo by Goku, and Piccolo was out.  
  
Goku panted, his shirt torn, but he beat both of them. "Hm, pathetic..." #18 rose her hand to kill Vegeta and Piccolo, but Goku got in her way. "Stupid, old man.."  
  
Fight #24: #18 Vs Goku! Area: Rock Mountain #18 and Goku quickly take to the air, #18 having quite the upper hand. Goku began to beat down on her, using a Kamehameha to do some damage. But #18 quickly fixes that, using energy field. She uses a power blitz, and does more damage to Goku. #18 has a great advantage, but Goku slowly chips at her life... Goku went went King Kai Fist X10, but #18 immediately knocked him out.  
  
"All so pathetic. I could slaughter them like dogs now. But, I don't think I will. They might eventually beat Celku..." #18 flipped her hair, and then the three androids flew off. "Dammit!" Tien growled, punching his open hand. "T...that was insane!! Are you alright, Goku?" Krillin said. "Goku nodded, slowly getting up. "This planet's crazy..." "I can't believe 18 would do that...why, #18?" Krillin sighed.  
  
Soon, Vegeta and Piccolo woke up. "Vegeta, Piccolo, are you okay?" Goku asked. "I'm fine...I have a head ache, though. " Piccolo said calmly. "Grr...STUPID ANDROID! Gah! I'm out of here!" Vegeta flew off. "He'll be alright." Piccolo folded his arms. "So, I guess we should continue searching. Going come with us?" Tien asked. "Sure." Piccolo said...and they continued traveling, until they got to a giant dome.  
  
"Woah...ya think this is it?" Goku asked. "Maybe." Piccolo said, as they walked closer to it. Trunks suddenly landed infront of them! "Trunks!? What are you doing here?" Goku asked. "Two weeks ago, my mother got a signal from some one traveling back in time, to this dimension. I went to check it out, and found my travels leading to this planet. But, my ship was shot down...these guys are powerful, Goku." Goku sighed. "Okay..." Trunks turned. "Goku, if you can't beat me, you'll never stand a chance against these guys. So, for your safety...let's fight." Goku nodded.  
  
Fight #25: Goku VS Trunks! Area: Rock Mountain Trunks immediately went Super Saiyan, but Goku still got in a few hits. Trunks couldn't seem to get an attack in, as he was sent flying. And was knocked out of Super Saiyan. Goku then went King Kai Fist X10. Trunks got in a few hits, and a finish butster, but Goku was still leading by quite a bit. Trunks went super Saiyan again. THey went in to burst mode, Goku won. Goku continued to beat on Trunks, until eventually winning. Trunks laughed a little. "Heh...good, yeah, you've definitely improved. But, still, be on your guard." Then, Gohan walked out... "Intruders...Dad, it's the evil clone you talked about!" "What!?" Goku blinked. "I'll take them out!" Gohan charged Goku, who lept out of the way. Gohan fired a Kamehameha, but Goku deflected it, sending it crashing in to a mountain. Gohan disappeared, and reappeared infront of Goku, landing a powerful punch in to his jaw. "Awwh!" Goku was sent backwards. Trunks, still Super Saiyan, flew at Gohan, trying to restrain him, but the boy only went Super Saiyan, and knocked Trunks away. "Gohan, calm down! It's me, Piccolo!" Piccolo flew up to Gohan. "No...no, it's not! My Piccolo would never hang out with him!" Gohan pointed to Tien, who still was in Ginyu's body. "What!? It's Tien!" Tien backed up. "Stop LYING!" Gohan powered up, rocking the ground, and sending Piccolo crashing to the ground. "You're all gonna get it!!" Gohan fired a ki blast at Tien, but he quickly evaded. "I'm sorry to do this, son!" Goku went Super Saiyan, and slugged Gohan, knocking him out. Goku landed, letting go of the Super Saiyan. "Hahaha!" A creature that looked exactly like Goku walked out. "Hahaha! Good show." Goku clenched his fists. "You're the one whose been creating those androids, aren't you!?" The Goku clone rolled his eyes. "Of course, Sherlock." "Then who are you!?" Krillin growled. "My name is Celku..." Celku laughed. "Great..." Piccolo sighed, as they were all invited in.  
  
"Goku, I present to you, a challenge." Celku walked up on to a ring that looked exactly like the Tenkachi Budokai ring. "I will battle you in a match, exactly the same as the Tenkachi Budokai...do you accept?" "Gladly.." Goku walked up on to the ring. Fight #26: Goku VS Celku! Arena: World Tournament They start off rather gently, not really seeming to try too hard. They quickly took to the air, Celku doing a Dragon Throw. Celku began to push Goku to the edge with a flurry of attacks that Goku could only block. Celku did a quick drop of his leg, knocking Goku to the ground. Celku then went King Kai Fist X10. Goku got in a good hit, and knocked Celku out of the ring.  
  
"Alright, Goku!" Krillin cheered. "Yes, you're as powerful as I though you were..." Celku laughed. "No...that was all luck..." Goku blinked. "If I didn't knock you out of the ring, you would've won, for sure." "Heh..." Celku got up. "Want to test that?" Celku snapped his fingers, and a Recoome Clone walked in to the arena. "Heh, he'll take on any challenger..." Trunks walked up. "I'll take this loser!" "Alright." Goku lept off.  
  
Fight #27: Trunks VS Recoome! Arena: World Tournament They quickly get in to the air, and Trunks does a buster cannon, knocking Recoome out of the ring.  
  
Celku laughed. "I'd imagine that he would be fodder for the likes of you. So, you are all exceedingly powerful, so I wondered if I could request a favor from you." "Why would we help you?" Tien growled. "I will make you an offer that you cannot refuse. Goku and Piccolo, I will give you Gohan...Tien, I will give you back your body, and Trunks, I will give you a new time machine, to get you back to your home." "What about me!?" Krillin said. "Heh...the mission, would be to stop #18 and her goons. Beat her, and she might come back to you." "..I'll do it..." Goku sighed. "Me too." Piccolo said. "Fine!" Tien frowned. "Alright, I guess." Trunks looked away. "Krillin?" Celku asked. "Okay." Krillin finally agreed. "Then it's settled. You will take out that 'android force'." And so, the group left to pursue the androids.  
  
Vegeta landed on a mountain. "Grr...Kakarott has once again beaten me..." Vegeta folded his arms. Frieza-bot landed behind Vegeta. "I know who can make you stronger."  
  
The six landed infront of the android trio. "Well, this is a switch." #18 looked up. "#16, take them out." #18 sighed. "Yes, master 18." #16 charged Piccolo.  
  
Fight #28: #16 VS Piccolo! Area: Rock mountain They start off with #16 pounding on Piccolo, but then the Namek uses Demon Round House, and evens it. #16 used RocketPunch, doing quite some damage. They were blocked eachother's every move, but #16 got in to Piccolo's opening, doing some damage. #16 gets Piccolo to the red zone, but Piccolo does some combo, and then a DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!!! #16 did a Killing Neck Throw, doing a lot of damage. But Piccolo got in enough attacks to win.  
  
"No!" #16 was sent back. "I'm sorry I failed you, master!" #16 bowed to #18. "It's alright. #17, you're up." #17 nodded, and appeared infront of Trunks.  
  
Fight #29: Trunks VS #17 Area: Rock Mountain Trunks did quite a bit of damage, with his buster cannon. Next, Trunks used his finish buster, but #17 blocked that with ease. #17 beat Trunks in to the air, and did a Power Blitz. Trunks then went super Saiyan! Trunks began beating on #17 with quite a bit of ease. Trunks then did a rapid fall slash. Trunks did a finish buster next, and still was easily beating #17. Trunks did a few more hits, and won.  
  
"Hah! And since 17's stronger than you, this fight's won!" #17 smirked. "Not quite. #18's much stronger than me, now, after becoming an android again!" "Grr..." Trunks growled. "This is going to be too easy!" #18 flipped her hair. "I'm going to do it." Krillin stepped up. "#18..."  
  
Fight #30: Krillin VS #18 Area: Rock mountain They quickly take to the air, #18 winning. #18 then did a buster swing, taking Krillin back to the ground. #18 did a power blitz, injuring Krillin pretty badly. #18 did even more damage, and yet another Power Blitz. They both smashed eachother, both of them being sent way back. #18 did yet another power blitz, doing quite some damage to Krillin, almost K.O.ing him. Krillin then went unlock potential, and #18 k.o.ed him.  
  
"Damn you..." Trunks went at #18 next. "Another one to fall." #18 shrugged. 


	4. Fights 31 through 40

I don't own DBZ. =) ------ "Damn you..." Trunks went at #18 next. "Another one to fall." #18 shrugged.  
  
Fight #31: #18 VS Trunks Area: Rock Mountains Trunks almost immediately did a Rapid Fall Slash. Trunks got behind #18, and did quite a bit of damage. #18 did a power strike, and got the upper hand. #18 did a lot of damage to Trunks, taking him to the Red Zone, but then Trunks did another Rapid Fall slash. Trunks did a buster cannon, but #18 easily blocked, and did a Energy Field, injuring Trunks further. #18 did quite some damage, and another Energy Field, K.O.ing Trunks.  
  
"N...no..." Trunks breathed his last breath, dying... "Oops. Didn't mean to kill him. Oh well." #18 shrugged. Goku walked up. "Heh...you're strong. Very strong, but I can't let this go on..." #18 laughed. "Oh? Alright then, Goku, let's see what you're got."  
  
Fight #32: #18 VS Goku. Area: Rock mountain They both began to get in a lot of attacks, Goku using his Kamehameha. But, they seemed even, if #18 not having a little more health. #18 then got in a Power Falling Star, injuring Goku rather badly. They both fought pretty evenly, but #18 had the advantage as anyof the Z fighters could tell. #18 then got in a Power Blitz, taking Goku down to the red zone. After a few more hits, #18 came out on top.  
  
"Tien...we have to do this..." Tien nodded, as Piccolo walked up. "Heh, hello there..."  
  
Fight #33: Piccolo VS #18 ARea: Rock mountain After a bit of fighting...  
  
Tien Suddenly fires a HUGE blast at #18, as Piccolo dodged. #18 was crushed in to the ground.... Tien landed panting. "I think...we...did it!" Piccolo smiled, as he nodded. Suddenly, from the crater the blast left, #18 emerged, who flew at Tien, knocking him out. She then appeared infront of Piccolo, elbowing him in the gut, and sending him reeling over. "This was all too easy. Why did you idiots attack, anyway?" Goku sighed. "Some guy named Celku..." "CELKU!? That ass!! Come on!" #18 flew off, as did the other androids.  
  
Goku sighed, picking up Trunks' body, and putting it in a safe place. "Alright...let's go after them." Tien said. Piccolo nodded, as did Goku and Krillin. "How do we plan on beating 18, though...?" Piccolo sighed. "We'll just try to avoid a battle with her, and take out Celku." Tien said. They all agreed, and flew off.  
  
The group landed back at the dome. Celku laughed, standing atop of it, looking down at the three androids. "HAHAHA! You're not going to catch me..." #18 growled, a ball of ki forming in her hands. "Heh...this planet has become too much of a hassle! Sayanora!" The dome began lifting out of the ground, revealing it's self to be a giant, Death Star-esque space ship, which Celku quickly entered. "Die!" #18 fired a few ki blasts at the Space Ship, but they merely bounced off. "Woah..." Krillin gasped,as the ship took in to orbit. "#16, let's follow them." #18 said. #16 nodded, as the three androids flew off after it. "Oh, great." Tien sighed. "I guess I should take us back to King Kai, and see what to do from there." Goku instant transmissioned all of the back to king kai.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Yamcha wandered around, looking for anyone. "Hello...? HELLO?!" Yamcha sighed, dejected. :( "This sucks!" Yamcha stamped his foot, as he soon saw smoke rise from a near by city. "What the!?" Yamcha flew off.  
  
#19 was there, causing havok. He fired continuous blasts at buildings, destroying everything in his path. Yamcha flew down infront of him. "Hey, man... I gave you a chance! What's wrong with you!?" "You die...hehehe!" #19 flew at Yamcha...  
  
Fight #34: Yamcha VS #19 Area: Cell Games Ring They start off with Yamcha having the advantage, using a wolf fang FIST! Yamcha took the fight in to the air, but #19 did some damage with his Photon Shot. #19 then got in a few more attacks, using another Pohton Shot. #19 got the upper hand, knocking Yamcha in to the Red Zone. Yamcha seemed to be finding an opening in #19's every move, and blocked all of #19's attacks. But, Yamcha used Wolf Fang Fist, and #19 got in a powerful combo! As well as a PHoton Shot. Is it enough to win the fight? ...Yep. After a few more hits, #19 wins!  
  
#19 slowly crushed Yamcha, killing him. "Hehehe!" #19 laughed, but soon realized how weakened he was. Suddenly, Hercule appeared. "You're going down, robot!!"  
  
Fight #35: Hercule VS #19 Area: Cell Games Ring #19 had the clear advantage, Hercule dodging a Photon Beam. Hercule then went High Tension...#19 was easily beating on Hercule, using yet another Photon Beam. Even more combos, and Photon BEEAAAAMMS!!! After lots more fighting, #19 and Hercule went in to break mode.. Hercule wins the break mode! He then did a Miracle Bomber. With one more punch, Hercule's out.  
  
#19 flew in to the air, forming a ball of energy in it's hand, then threw it down, ready to kill the town...when suddenly, something knocked it back at him, incinerating the fat guy. Standing in the town, stood Mr. Popo, shaking his head. "Kami would never make me go down here. Oh well." Mr. Popo flew off.  
  
Goku and co. land near King Kai. "Hi, King Kai!" Goku waved. "Oh! Hello! ...Did you defeat that clone, yet?" Goku shook his head. "He escaped, and he took my friend, Trunks' life." King Kai put his hands behind his back, turning around. "Yes, the two named Trunks and Yamcha have arrived here." Krillin gasped. "Yamcha too!? How did he die!?" King Kai sighed. "It was an Android...#19, I think. But he's been killed..." Goku folded his arms against his chest. "Oh...so, can we take those two with us...?" King Kai shrugged. "I suppose so...you're probably going to revive them with the Dragon Balls anyway." Goku laughed. "Thanks, King Kai! Oh...and, um, can I ask for onemore favor...?" "Sure..." King Kai said. "Can you give me the location of where 'Celku' is heading?" King Kai put his head up. "...He's on Namek, right now." "Thanks King Kai! Bye!" Trunks and Yamcha came, and Goku teleported everyone to Namek. "So...wait, what the hell's going on?" Yamcha asked. They explained everything to him...  
  
... ... ... "Okay, I've got it now. " And, they set forth. 'Dad's energy! I sense him...he's stronger than ever...dad, what did you do...?' Trunks sighed. "I've got to go." Trunks then flew off, in Vegeta's direction. "Uh...should we follow him?" Krillin asked. "Nah, he'll be fine." Goku said. Piccolo growled. "A near by powerlevel!" Radditz appeared! "Woah! A Radditz bot..." Goku stepped back, growling. Radditz laughed. "Hello, brother. I never guessed you'd be able to make it to this planet. Unfortenately for you, I've been commanded to take you all out, by what ever means nessicary!" A bunch of Dodoria's appear from nowhere. "This is it, brother!!" Radditz laughed. "Aw, man...we're toast." Krillin looked at all of the Dodoria. "...More like... BURNT TOAST! " Goku shook his head, knowing how screwed they were.Suddenly a bunch of ki blasts came from all over, killing all of the Dodoria, and Radditz. Vegeta landed in Radditz' spot, laughing. "Haha! All of them...pathetic! Now, Kakarott, I'm going kill you." "What!?" Goku began to power up, when Trunks landed infront of Vegeta. "Dad! No! This is too important for you to fowl up...I'll take you on my self, father!" "Idiot son! FINE!"  
  
Fight #36: Trunks VS Vegeta! Area: Namek Trunks immediately uses a Rapid Fall Slash..After being beaten on a little by Trunks, Vegeta uses a Galic gun, which Trunks blocks most of. Trunks quickly went Super Saiyan, beating on Vegeta. After more fighting, the got in to Break Mode. Which Vegeta wins, but Trunks still has an advantage. Vegeta the goes Super Saiyan, and they begin fighting Completely evenly. Trunks uses another rapid fall slash, and beats on Vegeta a little more, before finally K.O.ing him...  
  
"Trunks..." Vegeta fell over. "Heh, Freiza's going to be here soon. You should all be on your guard.." Vegeta fell over, unconscious. "I'll stay here, with my dad..." Trunks sighed, sitting down next to Vegeta. "Alright." The rest of them flew off. Krillin was suddenly knocked unconscious. "Huh!?" Goku looked around. Next was Yamcha. "What the fuck!?" Piccolo said. Tien blocked a blow, and saw Frieza! "Grr..!"  
  
Fight #37: Tien(In Ginyu's body) VS Frieza! Area: Namek Frieza starts off with a back hand and a death beam...Frieza then began to beat the hell out of Tien, using a Meteor Smash, doing even more damage. But, Tien got in quite a few more hits, and then used a Milky Cannon. Frieza then went to his final form! He began beating on Tien some...Frieza used a death beam, getting him in to the lower reds. They then went in to Burst mode. Frieza won, and knocked Tien out.  
  
Goku got up, clenching his fists. "Let's go!" "Haha, stupid MONKEY!"  
  
Fight #38: Goku VS Frieza Area: Namek As soon as they started, Goku and Frieza went in to burst mode, Goku winning. Goku then went King Kai Fist X10. Frieza could hardly even get an attack in on Goku, but Goku was tearing away at Frieza. Goku went King Kai Fist X10 again, and almost was killed Frieza, while Goku was almost at full life!! Goku then just tore in to Frieza, beating him.  
  
Goku sighed, kicking away Frieza's remains. "We're probably close." Piccolo noted. They all nodded, and flew off.  
  
The group landed at that familiar dome, where the three androids were, trying to destroy it. "...You again." #18 rolled her eyes. "Hey! Uh...we're not here to fight this time!" Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "Right." #18 rolled her eyes, as Gohan came out. "I'm going to kill you all!"  
  
Fight #39: Gohan VS #18 Area: Namek Gohan started out using Instant Kilquik, doing a lot of damage to #18. #18 then did some damage to Gohan, using her energy field. But, Gohan began to cream her, using a Kamehameha and what not, taking her down to the middle yellow zone! The two went in to a burst mode, and #18 won. Gohan then went Super Saiyan. The two then went in to another Burst Mode, Gohan winning. And after 5 seconds, anothe burst mode, which #18 won. #18 did some damage to Gohan, and used a power blitz, but it seemed like Gohan had this one in the bag. #18 did an energy field, but it merely chipped away at Gohan's life. After a few more hits, #18 was beaten.  
  
"Master 18!!" #17 and #16 rushed to her side. Gohan stood there, injured badly in the battle. "Gohan, are you alright?!" Goku ran to Gohan's side. "Heh...we are the Android Alliance! After Celku made us... we rebelled, going off to Earth despite his orders. We captured #18, and made her an android too...so we could kill Celku, and become free again. Please, Goku, Kill Celku..." #16 said, and the three androids left. Goku growled, going Super Saiyan, and looking to the dome. "GET OUT OF HERE, CELKU!!" But, strange guns only appeared on the dome instead. "Watch out..." Piccolo,and the humans, who had already recovered, lept up. Shots were fired from the guns, but the 4 soon took them all out. Celku appeared atop the Dome ,and frowned. "You idiots really think you have a chance against me...? Hah! Even after all of the enemies you've stopped, there's no way in hell you'll ever stop me. I am Cell Reborn!" "WHAT!?" Piccolo gasped. "That's right! Except, I'm not from this time line. A different one, where a few of my cells survived. I was cast out in to space, struggling to regenerate...but I was slowly being destroyed, as apparently, Gohan's Kamehameha sent me closer to the sun than I should be. I was being destroyed, so I had to settle for being slightly recovered, and went down to the moon, in a much weaker form. I probably only had the power level of 1000. The only Cells I could recreate were Piccolo's regeneration, Frieza's ability to breath in space, and all of Goku's powers. So, as I quickly evolved, I now was more or less a clone of Goku, as you see now." They all watched Celku go on... "So , I escaped back to Earth, and stole a Timemachine, and ended here. I extra DNA that Gero had hidden, and began to create more clones, and slowly was creating a new Cell, which would give me back all my old powers, and more! The Android Alliance were small thorns in my side, but I took care of them, as you can see. Now, let me show you...the NEW CELL!!!" A new, blue- ish Cell appeared infront of everyone. "Gohan...please, wake up..." Goku urged his son. "Not quite! Gohan, arrise!" Gohan got up, his eyes all green. "Now, Gohan... KILL GOKU!" "Gohan..." 


	5. Fights 41 through 50

Dun own DBZ. =0 ---------- Fight #40: Goku VS Gohan! Area: Namek Goku starts out beating Gohan, and then going King Kai Fist x5. But Gohan gets in a few hits, and a Kamehameha. After more fighting, and Gohan going in to the yellow zone, Goku used a Dragon Throw. Gohan got in quite a few hits, knocking Goku right out of hisKing Kai fist. Goku beat Gohan in to the Red Zone... Goku then went king Kai fist x5 again, and continued beating  
  
Gohan. Gohan did some damage to Goku with his Kamehameha. And Knocked him out of Kingkai Fist x5 again. After beating on Goku some more, Gohan went SuperSaiyan. But, Goku came on top after a combo.  
  
"Gohan..." Goku knelt down beside Gohan, as the boy once again fell unconscious. SLAM!!! A tail went in to Goku's back, knocking him out. The New Cell stood there, giggling. Piccolo came at New Cell, but Dodompa stopped him. Beside Celku stood Ginyu... "YOU!!!" Tien flew at him.  
  
Fight #41: Tien(In Ginyu's body) VS Ginyu (In Tien's body) Area: Namek Tien and Ginyu were fighting very evenly in the begginning...But, Ginyu did a lot of damage with his Dodompa. The two then went in to Burst mode...which Ginyu won. Tien was getting owned by Ginyu, who used his Dodompa even more. But, Tien got in a few hits, and a Milky Cannon. After another combo, and another Milky Cannon, Ginyu was getting beat. They both were now extremely even...the match could go either way! But it was leaning in Tien's favor, as he used yet another Milky Cannon, almost finishing Ginyu.After a few more hits, Tien wins!  
  
"Now, gimme my body back!" Tien put his foot on Ginyu's chest. "Fine! BODY CHANGE!" Ginyu swapped bodys with Tien again, and flew off. "Good..." Piccolo smirked. "Yeah...except I'm worn out from that battle..." Tien fell over. "Great, now It seems like we're the only one's that can stop Celku, Krillin." Piccolo said. Krillin gulped. "R-right!" Celku laughed. "Now, hurry Cell, finish them all!" New Cell nodded, and flew at Piccolo.  
  
Fight #42: Cell VS Piccolo Area: Namek Cell was beating the hell out of Piccolo with a combo, finishing it up with a good ol' Kamehameha. Cell then turned in to form 2, but was instantly knocked back by Piccolo. Piccolo was able to get in a few attacks, as he went Sync with Nail.But, Cell once again went to his second form. Next, Piccolo used Demon Round house. Piccolo then used Destructive wave, injuring Cell rather badly. But Cell did a kamehameha, injuring Piccolo even worse. Cell did another combo, injuring Piccolo even FURTHER, and knocking him out of sync with Nail. Piccolo was already in the red zone...and Piccolo already used another Destructive wave. Piccolo began blocking and deflecting Cell's attacks, giving him the advantage. With one powerful hit, Cell was knocked out.  
  
"Hah..." Piccolo cracked his neck. "Is THAT your great monster?" Celku frowned. "Damn you. Meh, I'll take care of you my self!" "BE MY GUEST!!!"  
  
Fight #43: Piccolo VS Celku! Area: Namek They began fighting, Celku hardly making a move..., suddenly...  
  
A tail stabbed in to Piccolo's shoulder, as he was quickly absorbed. "Yes!" Celku laughed, as New Cell with drew it's tail. "PICCOLO!!" Krillin cried out. "Good, now, take out the bald one." Celku jumped back on to the giant dome. New Cell walked slowly over to Krillin, when Trunks got in his way. "Trunks!" Krillin jumped back. Vegeta landed behind New Cell. New Cell only smacked Trunks away with his tail, and walked to Vegeta.  
  
Fight #44: Cell VS Vegeta! Area: Namek Cell quickly beat on Vegeta, going to his Second form. Cell began beating the hell out of Vegeta, and went in to his Perfect Form! Cell began to massacre Vegeta, the Saiyan not getting an attack in. Cell used Lasso, smacking Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta smacked Cell to the ground, and brought him back in to form one. just as Vegeta prepared to fire his Galic gun, Cell stabbed his tail in to Vegeta's stomach...  
  
"DAD!!!" Trunks cried out. "Ooooghhhhh..." Vegeta was the next to be absorbed...! "DAD!!!!!" Trunks cried out, turning Super Saiyan. "Too easy..." Celku folded his arms.  
  
Inside a dark place, Gohan sat there, covering his eyes. "Dad...who are you? Which one...Goku!" A tiny kid Gohan appeared infrot of Teen Gohan. "Who are you...? Will you help me remember?"  
  
Fight #45: Teen Gohan VS Kid Gohan Area: Kami's lookout Kid Gohan used his Continuous Ki Blast early on, doing quite a bit of damage to Teen Gohan. But Teen used his Kamehameha, but that still didn't do much. Teen and Kid fought some more, but Teen did two Kamehameha's in a row, injuring Kid badly. But then Kid did a Hurricane kick...and the two went in to burst mode. Teen won, and injured Younger Gohan badly. Kid then went Unlock Potential...but Teen beat the hell out of Kid, and knocked the kid to the ground.  
  
"Okay, so...can you help me now?" Teen asked. Kid nodded, and walked off. "H-hey, wait for me!" Teen followed Kid. They walked in to a pure white room, with another Teen Gohan in it. "Who is that?" "Evil." "Evil...? Fine. If this is my next obstacle, I'll beat him!"  
  
Fight #46: Teen Gohan VS Evil! Area: Hyperbolic Time Chamber Evil began owning Teen...Teen could hardly get an attack in, as Evil beat on him. Then, Evil went Super Saiyan... Gohan beat on Evil a little, using Kamehameha...Evil had a great upperhand, but Gohan linked a combo with his Kamehameha, doing a little to Evil. Evil was easily beating Gohan now. Then...Gohan went Super Saiyan!! But it seemed far too late. And it was. After a few more hits, Evil beat Gohan.  
  
"Uck...why can't I win, Kid?" "He is your Super Saiyan self. He is your impurity." Kid started."With out him, you would no longer be able to go Super Saiyan...with out him, you would lose the ability to go Super Saiyan. He IS you when ever you go Super Saiyan." "What?..." Gohan sighed. Yet another Kid Gohan appeared, wearing Saiyan battle armor. "Wait!? Who are you two?" The first Kid Gohan smiled. "I am your human, and pure half. He is your Saiyan and other pure half." Gohan sighed. "T-then who am I?" Kid I smiled a little. "You're us. You're the controller of us all. You're the body, the soul..." "..." Gohan stepped back. Kid II Shook his head. "You'll never be able to get out of here....unless you accept your Super Saiyan side." "My...Super..." "For this entire time, you've been fighting your super saiyan side, trying to hold it back...but, now to save your family and friends, and this entire universe...you HAVE to accept it. You have to!!" Gohan nodded. "A...alright!!" Then, there was a flash...  
  
And Gohan had risen. "Hah, you're awake Gohan. Stand there, to be absorbed by New Cell..." "No way." Gohan glared at Celku. "WHAT!? Cell...um...CELL! KILL HIM!" Gohan smirked. "Your funeral."  
  
Fight #47: Gohan VS Cell Area: Namek Gohan immediately began pounding on Cell, tearing apart his life in seconds. Cell used Lasso, but it didn't do too much. Cell went form two, and Gohan went Super Saiyan two, both at the same time! Cell was in his Red zone, while Gohan hadn't even left the green zone yet! Cell knocked Gohan down, bringing him back to Super Saiyan. Gohan got in quite a few techniques, and injured Cell badly.  
  
"AAAAACKKKK!" Cell fell over, wheezing in pain. "You're NO match for me now, Cell!" Celku gasped. "F...fire the ultimate buster!" "Huh?" Gohan turned, the dome began glowing. "DIE, YOU BRAT!!!" The sky turned red, and the ground began to shake, tearing it up a little. Winds began blowing, sending Goku's unconscious body flying in to Yamcha. "Ack!" Krillin tried to stand, but was quickly tossed backwads, and then forwards, and all around, as was Yamcha and Goku's body. Trunks got infront of the three, and tried to break the wind, but he couldn't, and was being quickly tossed back. The ground cracked, and lava spat out from the cracks. "GAAH!" Trunks was sent in to the other three, and the were all being helplessly moved by the wind.  
  
But Gohan just stood there. "Is that all, Celku?" "GRR...DON'T BE SO COCKY! FIRE!" Celku pointed at Gohan. "What about me, sir!?" Cell struggled to stand as well. "Shut up, you! FIRE!!!" SHOOOOOM! A huge blast was sent at Gohan, destroying the entire area. "AAAAAAAH!" Yamcha screamed, but the light died down, with Gohan standing there, his clothe's ripped up and stuff. "What!?" Celku growled. "Damn, Celku, you're pathetic...KAMEHAME...HA!" Gohan fired a blast at the dome, making a huge hole in it. "DAMN IT!!" Celku instant transmissioned a few feet behind Cell. The entire dome exploded, destroying the area even more. "I'll take care of Cell first." Gohan limped up.  
  
Fight #48: Gohan VS Cell Area: Destroyed Area Cell did some damage to Gohan, and then used a Kamehameha. Cell then began beating on Gohan. Cell was easily beating Gohan, going in to his Second Stage!! Gohan began to even it up... and he evened it up even more, as he went SUPER SAIYAN!!! Gohan then tossed Cell in to a giant rock, doing incredible damage. Next Gohan used his Kamehameha. Gohan smacked Cell to the ground, knocking him out of the Second form. Cell used a few attacks, and completely obliterated him with a final Kamehameha.  
  
"CELL!! Gaaah! Heh...you're...you're a monster!!" Celku began laughing insanely. "Yep. Perhaps I'm the Devil it's self, or maybe I'm an angel, sent from God to kill you. But it doesn't really matter, does it?" Celku looked at Gohan. He was serious injured, it seemed. "Hehehehe...y-you're injured...I can take you on!!" 'He's right! I'm not sure if I can beat him...' Gohan backed up. Goku stepped infront of Gohan. "Gohan...I'll do this fight. I don't want to harm Namek, and I know where we can battle...SPACE!" Goku flew in to space. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The two flew in to space. "Goku, tell me, How the hell can you breath up here!?" Celku asked. "I'm still dead, so I can still breath." Goku said, as the two flew around, fighting completely equally. 'I can't do it up here...' Goku smirked. "Hey...wanna battle at some place that's a LOT more even than here?" "Fine!" Celku grabbed on to Goku, and he teleported them to a different area. They atmosphere of Earth. The two began falling, punching it out. "I don't care anymore!! HAHAHA! My gene cloning machine was destroyed, as was Cell...so, now I'll just take everything out MYSELF!!!" Celku kicked Goku down. Celku then back handed Goku and the two fell even faster. Celku landed a final kick on to Goku's face, and knocked him into Kami's look out. Celku landed infront of him. "Let's battle, my better half." "Let's."  
  
#49: Goku VS Celku Area: Kami's look out They start out trading blow for blow, blocking accordingly. Goku and Celku's fists smacked together, both of them doing damage to eachother. Goku then knocked Celku down off the look out, and crashed him in to the ground. They then went in to break mode, Goku winning. Celku used a Kamehameha, damaging Goku pretty badly. But, Goku still had the upper hand. Goku got in quite a few more hits, and both of them landed to the ground.  
  
"Goku, you're truely the strongest opponent I'll ever fight...Because, I don't think either of us will come out of this fight alive. But, then again, you're already dead. What will happen to you then?" Goku smirked. "I don't really care. I'll beat you one way or ANOTHER!!" Goku fired a kamehameha, but Celku damaged. Goku looked beside him, seeing that this was the area where he fought Cell. "Fine...let's go!"  
  
#50: Goku VS Celku Area: Cell Games Ring Celku attacked Goku, and went King Kai Fist X 5. Goku also went King Kai Fist X5. Goku punch around Celku a bit more, and did a Kamehameha. After more battling, with Goku winning by a small margin, Celku was knocked to King Kai Fist x2. And, the same thing immediately happened to Goku. After getting Celku down to the Red Zone, Goku used a kamehameha. But, Celku began to get the advantage. Celku, after beating on Goku even more, went King Kai Fist x10. And with one final punch, sent Goku to his knees.  
  
Goku struggled to get up... "This is so pathetic...heh. I'll just finish you right here and now... with my NEGATIVE SPIRIT BOMB!" Celku flew in to the air, and held up his hands. Purple dots of energy began slowly going in to his hands. "No..an evil spirit bomb...!? I though you had to be pure of heart to do this!" Goku got up. "My heart has your purity...!" Goku flew up as well. "Fine...this is where it ends, Celku!" Goku also began to draw energy for his spirit bomb. "This is it, GOKU!!!" Celku's purple spirit bomb was fully formed in his hands. "DIE!!!" Celku threw his spirit bomb. "My spirit bomb's not ready yet...oh man..." Goku noticed his shoes were torn off... he pulled up his legs. "KAMEHAMEHA!!" From his feet, Goku fired his Kamehameha, which slowed down the Evil Spirit bomb. "Grr...Fine, I can play that way too!" Celku fired a kamehameha, propelling his spirit bomb. "I can't keep this up...Gohan, everyone..."  
  
Gohan looked up. "Krillin! Dad needs our energy, I can feel it! You and I are the only one's still alive...I need your help!" Krillin grinned. "Alright! Let's do it!" Both of them rose their hands, giving their energy to the spirit bomb. "Wow, I hope this works..." Trunks looked up.  
  
#18 and the rest of the Android Alliance were wandering space... "I sense Goku...he is creating a spirit bomb, more than likely to kill Celku..." #16 stopped. "Oh? Good...maybe, we can help." The three androids lended their energy to the spirit bomb as well.  
  
"Aw man!! I can't hold it any longer!" Celku's evil spirit bomb was slowly breaking apart Goku's Kamehameha, which was only getting weaker. Then...Goku's spirit bomb was formed... "I hope this can contend with Celku's..." Goku shut his eyes, as the spirit bomb grew even bigger with the other's energy. "What the...Alright!! I can do this now!" Goku threw the bigger spirit bomb, which crashed in to Celku's. "What!? You...you..." Celku put every drop of energy he had in to his Kamehameha, and the spirit bombs began to come at Goku. "NO! Kame...hame...HAAA!" Goku pulled all of his energy in to both of his kamehameha's, which pushed Goku's spirit bomb through Celku's, and it crashed in to the Goku clone, but wasn't killing him. "No..he has my purity! It isn't killing him..." Goku flew to the ground, getting rid of his feet kamehameha, but that only strengthened his other one. But, the force that was already put in to Goku's spirit bomb was slowly pushing it down to Earth. "No...I can't let this happen...Hyaaaahhhh! KAIOKEN TIMES 20!!" Goku's kamehameha was pushed even further, and then deep in to space. "...ugh..." Goku fell over, unconscious.  
  
An so, Goku had finally beaten Celku, and the world was once again safe... Of course, all of them who were killed were soon revived, except Goku of course. Son Gohan once again returned to his normal life, and Goku returned to the other world...  
  
Fin. 


End file.
